


Vid: Just Send a Wish Out In the Dark

by thingswithwings



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids, Found Family, Gen, I got carried away during Festivids 2012, Sweetness and light, shooting beams of light from your chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Care Bears Countdown, 4 3 2 1!
Kudos: 7





	Vid: Just Send a Wish Out In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).

> Song is the Care Bear Countdown theme song. See tags re: I got carried away.
> 
> Made for Settiai for Festivids 2012.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?f710n4v46xt4nz0)

[Download srt subtitles file from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?gqa8z055a6l9bk4)


End file.
